


the doctor becomes a pony [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, but be warned there is a cock too, deliberatly bad art, for maximum effect i stayed up until i couldn't see straight, oh and also eyebrows, the aniamal is a pony btw, turning into an animal :(, very sad poor clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor starts turning into a pony, what will happen??? D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im turning into a pony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The doctor becomes a pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217339) by Anonymous. 



> rlly excited to draw for such a gr8 fic!!! :) make sure you read it first so you don't spoil the suprise ok


	2. why????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. blue background because their in the tardish :)


	3. oh my god my COCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew this sort of cock in case any little ones find it hope thats okay!!!
> 
> we all know what it really means ;) ;)


	4. now he was a purple pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no :(
> 
> such a terrible moment, had to draw it to deal with my feelings!!1


	5. she was stuck in space forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the saddest thing, rrly tried to get all the emotion in there :( :( :(

**Author's Note:**

> thx for lookin pls rember to comment!! (:
> 
> and big <3 to the author too (i needed three and a quater tissues lol)


End file.
